Rufus Lore
|-|Rufus Lore= |-|Rufus in X792= Summary Rufus Lore (ルーファス・ロア Rūfasu Roa) is a Mage of Sabertooth: the former strongest guild in Fiore. He is also known as The Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon (赤い月に歌う吟遊詩人 Akai Tsuki ni utau Ginyūshijin). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Rufus Lore Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 19 | 20 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Memory Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Telekinesis, Afterimage, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Gray) | At least City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Gray) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class with Memory Make (Fought and damaged Gray) | At least City Class with Memory Make (Stronger than before) Durability: City level (Took Hits from Gray) | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers with his Night of Falling Stars Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Gifted, user of ancient magic, flexible, can change strategies during a fight easily, skilled in combat and magic Weaknesses: He needs to see an ability in order to use it later (so his power is limited to his experiences) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Memory Make: An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Rufus is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. While employing this Magic of him, much like many other Molding Mages, he's most commonly shown assuming a stance, which has him point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards his temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind him. While acknowledged as an amazing form of Molding Magic by two specialists the likes of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia and as a fearsome set of skills by many other Mages, Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Rufus wouldn't manage to keep up and properly get hold of them. *'Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars' (星降ル夜ニ Hoshi Furu Yoru ni):' After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Rufus assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force, and were shown capable of bypassing the intangibility granted to Juvia Lockser by her water body, hitting her. This spell's use during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event caused the area it was cast into to momentarily become dark; something which, together with the bright beams Rufus generated, really gave the impression of a night of falling stars, hence the name. This move is revealed to have lightning as its element, as is thus ineffective against a Lightning Dragon Slayer; in addition, while possessing remarkable speed, the generated beams can be avoided if targets are given previous notice of their arrival. *'Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Rufus can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory. It's worth noting, however, that Gray Fullbuster managed to physically injure (and eventually defeat) Rufus during their confrontation, with the Sabertooth Mage not shielding his real body with any afterimage; something which leaves the mechanics behind this technique unknown. *'Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land' (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō):' An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging enough to defeat Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm in a single shot during his match with Rufus in the Grand Magic Games. The heat from this move's flames is also high enough to melt the ice from Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance; however, Gray noted how he had felt hotter fire before. *'Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi):' An offensive technique showcasing the combination capabilities of Memory-Make which Rufus came up with by combining his memories of Orga Nanagear's Lightning God Slayer Magic with the memories of Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make. By moving one of his outstretched arms, fingers extended, towards his target, he is able to summon forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the targeted area from above. When each of such pillars of electricity hits, it is shown to generate spiky formations of ice, which surges upwards from the point of contact. The technique's exact power remains unknown, as it was shown to leave Gray, whom it was used against, relatively unscathed; however, the combination of ice and lightning did indeed shatter the ground when connecting with it, and the Ice-Make Mage appeared to be partially frozen when struck. *'Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro):' By swiping one of his arms in the opponent's direction, Rufus can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away. *'Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen: By memorizing Magic he read about in a book, Rufus is able to form a different kind of personalized Magic. Combining a form of Ancient Magic with Gray's Ice-Make, Rufus creates a horde of lance-wielding swordsmen made of ice, those of which are capable of blocking the Fairy Tail Mage's attack, and at the same time injuring him with their attacks. *'Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning:' Combining forms of Magic he memorized, Rufus creates a giant trapped in ice, carrying a weapon enhanced with lightning. The giant then proceeds to attack with its weapon, capable of knocking Gray to the ground. *'Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames': Memorizing certain forms of Magic from books, Rufus lets out a red wave, further enhanced with lightning, that is powerful enough to throw Gray from quite a distance. *'Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom:' Rufus summons forth a Magic Seal made of brilliant light above his targeted enemy. The light is capable of making Gray unable to move on the ground, with a similar effect to Gravity Change. *'Forget:' Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Rufus is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Rufus thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. He employed this skill of him on Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Shield, memorizing the spell and immediately after forgetting it through simple verbal commands, prompting Gray's ice defense to disappear in the air, and leaving the opponent open to his Shrine of Turbulent Fang. It's unknown whether Rufus can still use as his own or combine techniques which he expressly "forgot". Telekinesis: Rufus is also able to manipulate inanimate objects, as shown to what he did to several books while he was "memorizing" the Ancient Magic there. Key: In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7